femalecharactersinmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Aphrodite (Greek Mythology)
Aphrodite ("pennogenetic"), in Greek mythology, the goddess of beauty and love, permeating the whole world. According to one version, the goddess was born from the blood of Uranus, sprinkled with titanium Kronos: the blood fell into the sea, forming a foam (in Greek - Afros). Aphrodite was not only the patroness of love, as reported by the author of the poem "On the Nature of Things" Titus Lucretius Car, but also the goddess of fertility, eternal spring and life. According to legend, she usually appeared surrounded by her usual companions - nymphs, op and harit. In myths, Aphrodite appeared as the goddess of marriage and childbirth. Astarte, Egyptian Isis, Assyrian Ishtar, Sumerian Inanna. The ancient Greeks believed that Aphrodite protects the heroes, but her help extended only to the sphere of feelings, as was the case with Paris. Despite the fact that the service to the goddess contained a certain shade of sensuality (Geters called her “their goddess”), over the centuries, the archaic goddess from sexual and licentious turned into a beautiful Aphrodite, who was able to take pride of place on Olympus. The fact of its possible origin from the blood of Uranus has been forgotten. Seeing the beautiful goddess on Olympus, all the gods fell in love with her, but Aphrodite became the wife of Hephaestus - the most skilled and most ugly of all gods, although in the future she gave birth to children from other gods, including Dionysus and Ares. In ancient literature, one can also find references to the fact that Aphrodite was married to Ares, sometimes even the children who were born from this marriage are sometimes called: Eros (or Eros), Anteros (hate), Harmony, Phobos (fear), Deimos (horror). Perhaps the greatest love of Aphrodite was the beautiful Adonis, the son of the beautiful Mirra, turned by the gods into a myrrh tree, giving a beneficial resin - myrrh. Soon, Adonis died on the hunt from a wound inflicted by a wild boar. Roses blossomed from the drops of blood of the young man, and anemones from the tears of Aphrodite. According to another version, the cause of Adonis's death was the anger of Ares, who was jealous of Aphrodite. Aphrodite was one of three goddesses arguing about her beauty. By promising Paris, the son of the Trojan king, the most beautiful woman on earth, Elena, the wife of the Spartan king Menelaus, she won the argument, and the abduction of Elena by Paris was the reason for the start of the Trojan War. The vestige of the archaic past of the goddess was her belt, in which, according to legend, love, desire, words of seduction were enclosed. It was this belt Aphrodite gave Hera in order to help her divert the attention of Zeus. Numerous sanctuaries of the goddess were in many areas of Greece - in Corinth, Messinia, Cyprus and Sicily. In ancient Rome, Aphrodite was identified with Venus and was considered the ancestress of the Romans thanks to her son Aeneas, the ancestor of the Julius family, to which, according to legend, also belonged to Julius Caesar. Category:Mythology Category:Blonde Category:Public Domain Category:Goddess Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mother